Speak Now
by babygirldolan
Summary: Courtney is not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but Duncan is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. I DON'T OWN THE SONG! IT IS BY TAYLOR SWIFT


_**SPEAK NOW - DUNCNEY SONGFIC**_

 _I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,_

 _But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl._

Today was the day; the day I dreaded, it was his wedding day. The day where he would belong to someone else, someone who wasn't me, all down to two simple words. Sure, it was wrong for a girl like me to even think about busting up a wedding ceremony especially since it was for someone I love, but I knew he was making the wrong choice, he was going to marry the wrong girl.

Now you may be wondering who this guy is, and how this guy meant so much to make me want to crash a wedding, in fact I hated his guts. It was Duncan fricken Nelson, the man who drove me insane but I liked it. He brought me out of my comfort zone and made me be myself. Sure, my family did not like him, but I could care less, he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

 _I sneak in and see your friends,_

 _And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

"With the bride or groom?" A small little boy dressed in a white tux asked me as I made my way up the stairs to the cathedral.

"Um groom," I whispered, making sure no one paid any attention to me, considering I was not invited.

"You are on the left side, ma'am. Do you need help?"

I gently shook my head, "No thank you, I can make my way."

I soon found myself surrounded by my old Total Drama castmates, everyone was invited, except for me, all because of _her._ I instantly looked over to see Geoff in a different color tux than everyone else, made sense that he would be the best man, he and Duncan were closer than brothers. All of the guys were in a secluded corner while the girls were sitting and talking, they seemed to look very uncomfortable, I mean if I had to witness Duncan marry that she-devil, I'd be uncomfortable too.

After looking at my former friends, I smiled looking at Trent and Gwen, alongside with Geoff and Bridgette, it made me super happy that they were still together after all these years.

You probably thought the bride that I hated was Gwen, huh?

Nope, the bride is _way_ worse.

"Court?" Gwen called out and that snapped me back into reality.

I waved a little trying not to draw attention, "Hey guys."

Bridgette and Gwen immediately engulfed me into a hug, "What are you doing here? You know this is your ex's wedding, right?" Bridge asked me.

"Um yeah," I nodded, "I just had to see it with my own eyes."

Gwen shook her head and gave me a sly smirk, "Courtney Barlow, you're gonna stop this wedding, aren't you?"

I blushed heavily as Trent and Geoff began to holler loudly, "Hell yeah! Maybe it could bring this snooze fest around." Geoff chuckled and chugged some beer as Bridgette scolded him.

I looked over to the bride's side and they were all filled with scary faces, everyone looked so uptight that they couldn't be happy. I hated this wedding thing too, but they should be happy!

"Yeah, that's her family. Exactly what you would imagine." Gwen scoffed and sneered at the bride's stone cold family.

 _And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,_

 _Somewhere back inside a room_

 _Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

"Are you a fricken idiot?!" All of our heads snapped toward the backroom that had the door slightly open so we could hear what the bride and bridesmaids are saying.

"There's the bridezilla." Trent shook his head at the shrieking, doesn't she know everyone can hear her?

I couldn't help myself and continued to keep listening while the two couples became invested with a new conversation.

"Lindsay, you know that color doesn't match my eyes! Do you want Duncan to see a clown walk down the aisle?" The bride continued to scream in front of the poor girl.

Lindsay bowed her head, "I-I'm sorry, Heather. I just liked the color and thought as your maid of honor, to show it to you."

That's right, folks. The girl that Duncan would be marrying soon, is Heather. How they got together in the first place, is beyond me. But everyone knows she's doing this to spite me because I kissed Alejandro in Total Drama World Tour, that girl loves her revenge and when she found out I wanted Duncan back, that snake did not hesitate to steal him.

 _This is surely not what you thought it would be,_

 _I lose myself in a daydream.._

My heart stopped when I saw Duncan emerge from another back room and greet his side of the family. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo, okay he looked smokin hot. His hair was no longer a green mohawk as he now had black, gelled up hair which made him even more attractive.

"Court, hide. Duncan's coming over." Bridge nudges me and I hide behind one of the curtains so Duncan won't know I'm here. But me being me, I still decided to eavesdrop on his conversation with my friends.

"Duncan! Dude, you clean up nice." Trent pats him on the back as Duncan chuckles.

"Thanks, man. Good to see you bozos dressed up." Duncan smirked at the couples. Damn it, Duncan! Don't smirk, that smirk could literally drive me crazy.

Geoff looked over at me a little and smiled, "Say, I don't see Courtney anywhere, didn't you say you were gonna invite everyone from Total Drama?"

I literally wanted to smack Geoff for bringing me up, that would make Duncan grow suspicious.

"Yeah don't remind me. Heather didn't to invite her because of our history, it just feels empty without her, you know?" Duncan replied and runs a hand through his hair.

He actually cared about my absence? I smiled and felt myself go through a daydream.

 _Where I stand and say,_

 _Don't say "yes", run away now,_

 _I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor,_

 _Don't wait or say a single vow,_

 _You need to hear me out, and they said "Speak Now"_

Gwen and Bridgette pulled me away from my hiding spot and grinned, "Did you hear what he said? He's sad you're not here!" Bridgette squealed as I giggled at her enthusiasm.

"It doesn't matter, he's getting married, maybe I shouldn't say anything." It was true, should I really break up a wedding for Duncan? Would he be grateful, or just end up hating me?

"He is marrying the wrong girl, Court, You don't help him now, and he will be miserable for the rest of his life, trust me." Gwen grabbed my shoulders and reassured me.

 _Fond gestures are exchanged,_

 _And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march._

 _And I am hiding in the curtain,_

 _Seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be._

Once Gwen finished her sentence, the organ player began the wedding march as people started to take their seats. Trent and Geoff began to lead their girlfriends' away to sit down on Duncan's side as Geoff gave me one last smile.

"I know you'll make the right call, Courtney." He nods and I took his words to heart, I gently moved the curtain aside and went back to my hiding spot. I couldn't just take a seat, Heather didn't invite me and clearly did not want me there, so I'll just have to make my own grand entrance.

 _She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,_

 _But I know you wish it was me,_

 _You wish it was me, don't you?_

Everyone turned and so did I to see Heather being accompanied by her father down the aisle, her dress was beyond extravagant, something everyone expected Heather to wear. My eyes drifted away from the bitchy bride and over to the handsome groom, his eyes were on his shoes the whole time, not even looking up at Heather once. It seemed like he did not want to be there, or as if he was imagining it was someone else, maybe me.

When we were together, he would always bring up marriage, but me being me shot down the idea because I felt like we weren't ready, but now seeing this occur in front of me, made me think that maybe I was just scared overall, but now I'm not.

 _Don't say "yes", run away now,_

 _I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor,_

 _Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out_

 _And they said "Speak Now"_

 _Don't say "yes", run away now,_

 _I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor,_

 _Don't wait or say a single vow,_

 _Your time is running out_

 _And they said "Speak Now"_

After Heather made her way in front of Duncan, the preacher walked in between him and began to speak. Geoff's words echoed throughout my head and I looked up at Duncan's sad face. This isn't right, that should be me up there getting married to him, not Heather. I love him, and she doesn't, she does not deserve him.

 _I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace,"_

 _There's a silence, there's my last chance,_

 _I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me,_

"If anyone has a reason as to why these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher announces and I realized that that was my cue. There was a moment of complete silence, and of course I was the one who broke it.

I emerged from my place behind the curtains and made my way slowly down the aisle. Gasps were heard from both sides, and I could hear whispers. But I could care less, I had support from my friends and that was all that mattered.

"Princess?" Duncan asked, looking at me with wide eyes but eventually let out a small smile.

Heather glared, "How the hell did you get in? I didn't invite you for a reason!"

"Um I'm not quite sure how this works but Duncan, I think you are making a huge mistake marrying Heather. Sure, I was a little iffy about the whole wedding thing with us, but I just didn't want to rush things and we would regret it then break up. I love you and that is all I know, you make me a better version of myself and make me feel special." I looked back at Gwen and Bridgette who smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

 _Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_

 _But I'm only looking at you._

Everyone from Heather's side looked pissed as hell but to be honest, that was their faces before this thing even started. Duncan's parents were always fond of me since according to them, "I changed their son," But I wasn't focusing on them, I just looked at Duncan and his reaction. He looked so in conflict, but then smirked and ,ade his way toward me.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Heather shrieked and Duncan looked back at her.

"You're right, Heather. This wedding wasn't supposed to happen, because let's face it, we don't belong together."

 _I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,_

 _But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl._

 _So don't say "Yes," run away now,_

 _I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor,_

 _Don't wait or say a single vow_

 _You need to hear me out and they said, "speak Now,"_

"Court," Duncan looked away from Heather and faced me, "I am and I think I'll always will be madly in love with you. You're the one I imagine marrying and spending the rest of my life with."

Geoff walked up to us and grabbed Duncan's shoulder, "You guys head outside, we'll clean up over here."

I smiled and gave him a hug, "Thanks for the advice, Geoff." I whispered.

Duncan held my waist and led me outside of the cathedral so we could be alone. I looked back around and Duncan looked at my slightly sad face. He grabbed my chin gently so I could face him, "Hey, I'm glad you came."

This made me smile and I kid you not, I felt sparks when his lips connected with mine.

 _And you'll say, "Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor,"_

 _Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around_

 _When they said, "speak now,"_


End file.
